Falco Lombardi
Falco Lombardi (ファルコ・ランバルディ Faruko Ranbarudi) is an expert pilot of the Star Fox team, and a good friend of Fox. Falco Lombardi is often cocky and smart-mouthed. ''Star Fox'' Falco appeared along the rest of original Star Fox crew in the original Star Fox. He is the expert pilot on the team and behind Fox in leadership. He's also Fox's best friend. However, he has a tendency to not follow advice (he dislikes authority). Falco often joins and leaves the Star Fox team throughout the series of games, as he joined the team for the action. ''Star Fox 64'' Falco played a major role during the Lylat Wars. He was horrified by the damage done to Corneria City. He also said with shock that Andross was insane when he saw the bioweapon Vulcain. After the fight with Spyborg, he was annoyed that they had to rescue Slippy. At Titania he again received help from Fox and provided backup. After they rescued Slippy, he remarked that they always have "to save his hide". At Zoness he was angered that they polluted the planet. He was surprised that Katt had come to help, saying "Katt, what are you doing here?". After they destroyed the Sarumarine he noticed that Katt was missing. At Fichina and Bolse he fought with Leon of Star Wolf again and defeated him. At the Battle of Venom he again defeated Leon, and was ordered by Fox to stay while he fought Andross. When Fox came back he admitted that Fox did good. He was then seen going to the reward ceremony, and looked as if he wasn't paying attention to General Pepper. He was then seen, along with the rest of the team, to be seen running back to the Great Fox. ''Star Fox Adventures'' Falco wasn't seen until the end of Adventures when Fox was battling Andross in space. He assisted Fox by giving him smart bombs. ''Star Fox Assault'' .]] Falco renain as ace pilot in Assault. Falco continued to play a big part when the Aparoids invaded the Lylat System. Falco stayed in his Arwing during all ten campaigns, occasionally getting tailed, but now regarding Fox's assistance with respect and gently shaming himself for letting it happen. He claimed during the Fichina mission that he let Fox go on ahead at the beginning because he hated the cold. In addition to his rivalry with Leon Powalski, he also developed a slight rivalry with Star Wolf newcomer Panther Caroso. It's also implied that Falco acted as the Star Fox team's second in command during this time, as he guided Krystal during space battles and frequently scolded Slippy for constantly getting tailed, and during the Corneria campaign, Fox told him that should he fall, Falco should take over in regards to demolishing the radar jammers. ''Star Fox Command'' Around two years after the Aparoid war ended and Star fox had disbanded, Falco wandered the Lylat System in his customised Arwing called the Sky Claw, drifting from job to job while searching for the same thrills he had in the past. In one ending, Falco was tracked down and joined Fox's son Marcus as the senior member of a new Star Fox Team, apparently serving an advisory role similar to Peppy Hare in the original team. He had at that point apparently become a "legendary pilot". In another ending, Falco was consumed by anger and self pity that he left Star Fox permanently after Star Fox defeated the Anglar forces without him. Listening to Katt Monroe, they form a new team with Dash Bowman named Star Falco. In a third ending, he attempts to console Fox McCloud who is distraught over Krystal leaving him for Panther by converting his and Fox's ships into racing machines and retire as pilots for the Ultra-High Speed Galaxy race: G-Zero Grand Prix (a play on the Nintendo's F-Zero franchise). They become successful racers and forget their life as part of Star Fox. ''Star Fox Zero'' Other Appearances ''Star Fox 2'' Falco, along with the rest of the cast, was originally going to appear in Star Fox 2, but the game was canceled. The game was released for the first time as part of the SNES Classic Edition. ''Star Fox Comic'' Falco is a prominent character in the Nintendo Power comics continuity, based on the original Star Fox game. In this incarnation, Falco is revealed to have been Academy rivals with Fox. Fox apparently "was at the top of his class " when he met a rowdy Falco who wanted to fly. Fox apparently showed Falco the way to fly by cleaning up his act, entering the academy and "earned his wings". ''Star Fox Zero - The Battle Begins'' ''Super Smash Bros. Attacks *Neutral Special: Blaster *Side Special: Falco Phantasm *Up Special: Fire Bird *Down Special: Reflector *Final Smash: Landmaster Falco has made appearances in other games, including ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. His appearance is based off his Star Fox 64 design. He is an unlockable character that has similar moves to Fox. His blaster, though lacking in rapid fire capability, can stun opponents; something Fox is incapable of doing. However, Falco’s recovery move, Firebird, has shorter reach than fox’s Fox Fire and doesn’t burn the opponent at startup, making Falco more vulnerable to attack. Falco possesses the highest first jump in the game, while Fox possesses one of the lowest. His Reflector will send an enemy directly upward. Falco also possesses one of the best spikes in the game; as it always sends the enemy downward. Falco is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Like Fox, his appearance was upgraded to match his design from Star Fox: Command. His Final Smash is driving a Landmaster tank which, although weaker than Fox’s, it has better hovering ability. Physical Appearance Falco is a blue feathered raptor with red around his blue eyes. He wears a red jumpsuit with a grey jacket. He has a slender and athleticly built body. Trivia *His first name came from the genus “Falco” for raptors that include falcons, kestrels, and caracras. Falco himself looks like a red-throated caracara. His last name is named after Carlo Rambaldi, special effects artist in Hollywood. *Character designer Takaya Imamura originally gave Falco the name “Falco Rambaldi” as a tribute to film special effects artist Carlo Rambaldi. Japan romanized this name as “Lambardi”, Nintendo of America later settled on Lombardi. *Falco's personality is similar to Han Solo's from Star Wars whose ship is coincidentally called the Millennium Falcon. Nintendo Power even compared Fox McCloud to Luke Skywalker and Falco to Han Solo. ja:ファルコ・ランバルディ Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Star Fox characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Sidekicks Category:Amiibo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes